Smile
by NAsheBenoca88
Summary: Ban Midou, y una pequeña pero quizás difícil misión: Hacer sonreír al Emperador relámpago.


¡Hola! Bueno, Get Backers fue el primer anime Shonen que "yaoicé", por así decirlo xD Y con mucha razón, ya que era demasiado Shonen Ai

En fin, ¡espero que les guste este OS!

NAshe.

* * *

**SMILE**

Por más que intentaba entablar conversación con el muchacho, no pudo articular palabra alguna. Era como si su mente y su cuerpo se debatieran en una lucha interna. Las frases brotaban como hojas secas caídas de un árbol en pleno otoño, pero ninguna lograba salir a la luz. Ninguna lograba asomarse siquiera.

¿Sería temor? ¿Inseguridad?

No lo sabía con exactitud. Pero desde hacía unos meses, tenía la impresión de que su compañero, no se estaba expresando con libertad. Era como si una fuerza extraña lo retuviera. Como si temiera decir algo que pudiera ser ingrato u obsceno hacia su persona.

Tampoco le extrañaba demasiado. Hacía solo un par de meses que empezaron a "vivir juntos", luego de la dramática pelea en su terreno, la fortaleza ilimitada.

Una corriente de aire frío entró bruscamente por la ventana del pequeño automóvil, cuando el rubio sentado en el asiento del copiloto, la abrió en busca de aire fresco. Su cabello se mecía a su compás, y de a ratos, entornaba sus ojos, impienso que el intruso invisible se colara entre ellos.

El moreno de ojos azules lo miró por el rabillo del ojo por cuarta vez, desde que emprendieron el viaje, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a la carretera casi vacía. El silencio reinaba y como fieles súbditos, obedecían.

Ban Midou se preguntó nuevamente si su plan resultaría.

En principio, la idea fue que ambos se convirtieran en recuperadores, para allí ayudar a las personas. Pero si quería emprender aquello, tendría que hacer la prueba.

Recuperar la sonrisa del antiguo emperador del relámpago no parecía una tarea sencilla. Sin embargo, la tomó.

Luego de que el automóvil avanzara por el estrecho túnel oscuro, el semblante de Ginji Amano cambió notoriamente. Y aún más cuando, luego de que el auto fuera en dirección a unos médanos, este se detuviera sobre ellos. Ban apagó el motor, y lo miró sonriente.

_ ¿Para qué me traes aquí? – inquirió, con cierto temor.

_ Pronto lo sabrás – fue lo único que respondió el otro, y jalándolo del brazo, lo obligó a bajar del auto.

El calor era casi sofocante. Las gaviotas cantaban y sobrevolaban el lugar con lentitud, mientras una suave brisa rozaba la piel de Ginji. A medida que avanzaban, la ardiente arena se les metía en los zapatos, y les picaba las piernas. Pero nada de eso pareció importarles.

Luego, Ginji sintió algo extraño, pero interesante. El viento estaba mezclado con unas peculiares partículas de arena, seguido de un extraño gustito salado. El cielo parecía agrandarse más, conforme seguía caminando. Segundos después, lo vio todo.  
Entre unos matorrales, se encontraba el final de aquella larga búsqueda.

Un paraíso tropical de lo más hermoso, estaba frente a sus narices. Aquel firmamento celeste, parecía perderse, junto a finas y espumosas nubes, en el horizonte, al igual que la inmensa agua cristalina, que se movía como si tuviera vida propia. El romper de las olas en la orilla fue estruendoso. Ginji solo veía, con los ojos como platos, como el agua traía una densa espuma, y luego se iba, como si huyera de algo.

Ban no quiso perderse ni un segundo la expresión de su compañero. No sabía por qué, pero supuso que llevarlo a conocer el mar era la mejor medicina. O al menos, eso creía. ¿Sería cierto?

En el lugar no había ni un alma. Quizás porque era un día de semana, o porque no estaban tan alejados del atardecer en aquel día.

Ginji lo miró mecánicamente. Sus ojos suplicantes hicieron que el moreno comprendiera la pregunta, que nunca se formuló con las palabras. El rubio se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, y caminó a paso lento hacia aquella inmensidad. Sus pies tocaron la orilla, y su piel se erizó cuando el agua las bañó bruscamente y sin permiso.

El agua estaba tan congelada que dudó en adentrarse. Sin embargo, y titiritando, siguió avanzando.

Las olas rompieron una vez más en la orilla, y regresaron, absorbiendo con fuerza y rapidez hasta la más mínima piedrita incrustada en la arena. Ginji sintió esta atracción, y se asustó. Al ver que tan solo duró un par de segundos, se relajó.

Ban seguía mirándolo, expectante.

De repente, Ginji se percató de que, si seguía avanzando, caería en el pequeño pozo que tanta arena y piedras había atraído. Puesto que se quedó quieto en su lugar, mientras pensaba en alejarse de allí y buscar otra manera de entrar.

Cuando Ban vio que su compañero no avanzaba, se tensó. Pensó que tendría miedo o algo a seguir adentrándose en el mar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se aproximó hacia él, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

_ Se que es algo impactante, pero el mar no muerde, créeme – exclamó Ban mientras caminaba por entre el agua, simulando experiencia – Entraré contigo, tú solo sígueme.

Ginji quiso advertirle el problema, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su compañero lo descubriera por sí mismo.

La torpeza de su caída hizo que, junto con una inmensa ola, llegara a la orilla, arrastrando todo lo que se le interponía. Ban abrió la boca y soltó un largo suspiro. Apoyó sus manos sobre la arena y levantó un poco su cuerpo empapado.

_ Que buen comienzo – se dijo, escupiendo el agua que había tragado por accidente.

Entonces, un sonido angelical hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par entre los mechones que estaban pegados en su rostro. Al voltearse, vio el rostro lleno de felicidad de su compañero junto a una risa cantarina que parecía ser más alto que el romper de las olas.

Su corazón se estremeció de ternura.

Una segunda gran ola, hizo que la carcajada cesara. A pesar de que Ginji también se vio arrastrado hacia la orilla, su sonrisa no había desaparecido. Tenía la espalda raspada por los caracoles y las piedritas, pero no le importó.

_ Eso fue divertido – admitió, con la voz casi ronca y sin moverse un centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ban se le aproximó un poco y esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras sus ojos se perdían en los otros acaramelados.

Sin saber por qué, quiso besarlo. Esa atracción especial que tenía hacia su compañero se prolongaba cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Entonces, tomó aire, y guió sus labios hacia los suyos, lentamente.

Una nueva oleada hizo que volvieran a arrastrarse. Ban volvió a tragar agua y, asqueado, maldijo por lo bajo.

_ ¡Con todos los rayos, eso me pasa por querer besarlo! – musitó con frustración.

Ginji se sentó en la arena, y observó la escena, divertido.

_ Quizás pueda ayudarte con eso – se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios con una dulzura que jamás había demostrado – Gracias.

Ban lo miró, atontado.  
Qué transformación. Así que este es el verdadero Ginji Amano…

El semblante serio y casi inexpresivo que lo acompañaba diariamente estaba desapareciendo. Había un brillo de vida en sus ojos. Era otra persona.

Su monólogo interno iba a seguir analizando al sujeto en cuestión, cuando se dio cuenta – tarde – que el chico lo había besado.

Si, un beso, simple, corto, casi monótono.

Sin embargo, tenía ingredientes extras. Como la pizca de timidez que sintió cuando sus labios se rozaron, o también la dulzura que depositó, quizás sin quererlo. Son pequeños detalles que uno siente, a pesar de que, a simple vista, la acción pareciera vacía.

Ginji guió su par de hermosos ojos hacia los suyos, una vez más. Ahora, el agua tan solo les salpicaba. Una conversación silenciosa se inicio sin que sus labios se movieran. Ban se sintió extraño.

Cómo es que se entendían tanto.

Una vez más, sus labios volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez, la cosa fue más apasionada.

La misión había sido todo un éxito. Y Ban estaba contento.

Además de la "paga" que obtuvo a cambio, pudo vislumbrar aquel simple, pero significativo, gesto, que de ahí en más, le amaría de por vida.

Su sonrisa.


End file.
